


Smut? Smut.

by nonstophamilhams



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tysh, bandoms - Freeform, brendon is triggered that a lot of people keep calling him brandon, if brendon had a piss fetish his name would be brendon urine, joshler - Freeform, mikey way does whatever mikey does., twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: P much this is gonna be a lot of smut. If you have any pairings or ideas you'd like me to write, let me know! I'll be glad to write them! Will have the prompt list on the first chapter! ^^This will probably be exclusively gay stuff tbh bc I love writing the gay babies.





	1. Prompt list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if you have any pairings/kinks/anything you want! Thanks!!!

1) Start out pretend dating your best friend for a few weeks because of a dare. Accidentally end up fucking said best friend. Play it off as a drunk mistake. It wasn't a drunk mistake for either of you.

2) Person B is tired, Person A is the opposite. Person B kisses Person A to make them shut up. 

3) Person A flirts with Person B in public just to see them blush. Doesn't see it coming whenever Person B gets brave and kisses them.

4) Pairing is studying. Every time a question is answered wrong, clothes come off.

5) Person A can't sleep so Person B lets them sleep over and cuddle. Person B wakes up to Person A moaning and grinding on them (this is why you don't spoon your crush, children)

6) Person A is done with love. Then they see Person B. "This is the motherfucker that's gonna ruin my damn plans."

7) Person A may have gotten drunk. Person B may have had a crush on them. They may have fucked. Person A may wake up and find hickeys on their body.

8) Pair gets into argument, Person A screams that they love Person B. 

9) Person A wakes up to see Person B wearing A's clothes. There may be the use of "God you look cute in those, but they'd look better on the floor"

10)Person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked. Person B immediately drops whatever they're holding.

11) Person A sees Person B come back from the gym, sweaty and hot. Someone might have to hide arousal. 

12) Person A and Person B find fanfic about themselves. They don't know that they're writing it about each other until one walks in on the other writing.

13) Person A works in a bookstore. Person B goes into said bookstore for hours once a week. Person A falls in love with them, things go from there.

14) “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au.

15) “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au.

16) “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting" au.

17) “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting v suspicious”

18) Person A walks in on Person B masturbating to the thought of them. whoops.

19) Morning sex

20) In traffic

21) At a restaurant (fifty shades of gray up in this bitch)

22) Web cam sex

21) Public/Semi-public sexi times

22) Oh, I made you jealous? Guess you should fuck some sense into me. I would never do it on purpose just because I like to see you dominant and possessive! 

23) Small things that are really intimate between you are said in public and no one is the wiser 

24) One on the phone

25) I got scared during a movie and you had to hold me and whoops im sorry 

26) every day i stray further and further from god (aka in church)


	2. Let's Play Pretend? Joshler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Start out pretend dating your best friend for a few weeks because of a dare. Accidentally end up fucking said best friend. Play it off as a drunk mistake. It wasn't a drunk mistake for either of you.
> 
> Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun BC THEYRE MY BABIES
> 
> //hnngg. all the prompts on my list are being done, just let me know if you have a certain ship//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol lowkey take my computer away from me. Hope you guys like it, though! Let me know! <3

"Bet you twenty he won't date him for two weeks."

"Bet you thirty he’ll date him for three."

Brendon shot Pete a glare at his dare being upped, and Tyler couldn't help but laugh as a red-faced Josh looked at them. 

"Tyler, why are you laughing? They literally want me to fake date you?" Josh asked the taller boy, his face close to matching the red in his hair. He wasn't sure he had masked his anxiety about the thought until he heard Tyler laughing lowly again.

"I don't mind. It'd be funny. Come on, it'd be just like those Buzzfeed videos!" Tyler exclaimed. Josh watched with faint amusement at how child-like he seemed. It managed to slightly untie the knots in his gut.

"Alright fine." Josh grumbled. He couldn't help the chill of excitement that ran its way down his spine at the thought of being, even if fake, dating Tyler. Tyler stepped over, pulling his arm around Josh's shoulders and leaning down to kiss his head.

Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?

 

\---

 

"Oh, Joshie.~" Tyler cooed from the back room. Josh had been forcing himself to work more with drumming to try and not be stuck in close proximity with his crush. He realized a day in that he may have to get shit-faced drunk to be able to stay so close to him. Even whenever they were in the private of Josh and Tyler's shared apartment, Tyler kept his role of boyfriend instead of falling into the normal role of roommate.

At least whenever they had simply been best friends and roommates, before the stupid dare, he could face Tyler. He remembered that they had held each other through bad times. If Tyler had a nightmare, or Josh, they would hold each other. Tyler would sometimes sing Josh to sleep, if he asked. Josh would put on Tyler’s favourite show and they would fall asleep to it. 

Those were different. He knew they were strictly platonic- now, the affection that Tyler showed was making his heart question what his mind truly knew, and his mind was slowly falling victim to it, too.

"What is it, Ty?" he called as he took a break, sighing. The beat of the drums was a rhythm that calmed him, soothed him. He took note, briefly, that the only other beat that could keep him this calm was Tyler's heartbeat.

"I'm lonely! Come be domestic with me and let's watch something!"

There was a brief pause before Josh sighed, defeated, and got up to walk to the other room. "What are you wanting to watch, Ty?" he asked, yawning behind his hand. His adrenaline had been pumping when he was in the zone, and he only now noticed just how exhausted he truly was.

"I don't care, whatever you want to watch." Tyler hummed out. Josh's heart skipped a beat when he focused on the other boy. He was wearing one of Josh's larger hoodies, his hands hidden in the sleeves, and a pair of black gym shorts.

"Tyler, you can't tell me that you want to watch something and not even have an idea at all. What the fuck." he stated, clearly faking annoyance as he walked over to the bed and dropped onto it. He shifted around, going to put his legs under the covers before Tyler's voice cut him off.

"Ah-ah, not on the bed until you get a shower." 

"Tyler, this is my bed."

"It's our bed."

"Tyler."

"Joshua." Tyler shot back just as quickly, and smiled in victory as Josh scowled, getting back up. He walked to his dresser, grabbing out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and he hesitated for a moment before grabbing a t-shirt. He yawned behind his hand once again, but stepped out to head towards the shower. 

Tyler stopped him a second before he had gotten all the way out of the room. "And Josh? Don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you, baby." he said with a cheeky wink. Josh felt his own face heat up, and he turned back around. He prayed Tyler hadn't seen it.

He found himself stepping into the shower in less than three minutes, almost purring as the hot water hit the back of his neck and down over his shoulders. He tilted his head upwards, letting the warmth come through his hair, the rivulets trailing down his nose in some places. 

He was broken out of his trance by a small knocking on the door. "Joshie! Hurry up!" Tyler whined. It was then that Josh was glad that they did not have a sheer curtain on the shower, because Tyler welcomed himself into the bathroom. "You're taking forever." he groaned. 

Josh got the courage to peek from a corner of the curtain and was met with Tyler, face flushed. He had discarded the hoodie somewhere- he wasn't wearing it anymore -and Josh could see every single thing that reminded him why he thought the boy was physically beautifully. Every faint scar, every little curve, every freckle. 

Tyler cleared his throat, and he realized he'd been staring. He watched as Tyler self consciously pulled his arm around in front of him, hooking it onto his other to try and hide some of what he deemed ugly. 

"Hello, beautiful. Impatient?" he teased, not knowing where the newfound courage had come from. He watched as Tyler's face turned a bright red. "You're taking forever, Josh." he whined again, his voice softer. Josh thought he was imagining the shyness that came from the previously cocky boy. 

"Well, I'm all by myself." he stated. The words held an invitation, and Josh decided to go back to showering. If Tyler joined him, his heart might pound out of his chest. If he didn't, he'd finish showering and go back to playing pretend. He closed his eyes, humming lowly to the tune of a song he didn't know. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find slender fingers wrap around his waist and a new warmth attaching itself to his back. He leaned back slightly, opening his eyes to find a red-faced Tyler looking back down at him awkwardly.

He couldn't help but let out a low laugh and smile- a comforting smile, one that he would always give Tyler whenever the boy was nervous about something. 

He was surprised once again whenever soft lips pressed against his, albeit angled weirdly. Tyler didn't protest whenever Josh turned around to face him and placed one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his shoulder. 

Finally, they broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed gently together. 

"I've been waiting years to do that to you." Tyler finally spoke. He'd never been a fan of silences. Josh smiled, pulling Tyler closer to him. His lips brushed against Tyler's as he looked up at him through his lashes. "I'm glad you finally did it." he said before pressing their lips together again. 

Tyler, finally somewhat over his shyness, trailed his hands down to rest gently at Josh's hips. "I'm going to dry off and I'm going to be on that bed. If you aren't in there in five minutes..." Tyler threatened as he pulled away from Josh.

"Three minutes, tops, sweetheart." 

Josh was in the room again within two minutes. Tyler was sitting nervously on the bed, watching the screen in front of him. He had thrown something random on Netflix, something to fill the silence, to calm his thoughts. 

"You're still dressed?" Josh teased, raising a brow. He had abandoned his thoughts on wearing an actual outfit, instead opting only to wear his boxers. He had the towel over his head, drying his hair before tossing it blindly in the direction of the laundry basket. 

He slipped onto the bed beside Tyler, his hand coiling around to rest gently against the brunette's stomach. It was a light touch, and it seemed to calm Tyler down. "You realize that we don't have to-" he started before Tyler interrupted his words. 

"Fuck that. I've waited too long. Every little touch, every comforting stroke. I've waited too long." he said, his words firm. He rolled over and straddled Josh's hips in one fluid movement, his hands on either side of the boy's head.

"Ty, baby." Josh said, and that was all he was able to say, his words forming into a strangled groan as Tyler rolled his hips against the other’s. “I’ve waited too long.” Tyler repeated, dropping his head down low to Josh’s before pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Do you want to..?” Josh asked, Tyler kissing his way down the other boy. Feather light kisses from his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone. He nipped his neck, his hands trailing slowly down Josh’s sides.

“Joshie, please.” he said in response. “What do you want me to do, baby boy?” Josh asked, his hips bucking up slightly as Tyler’s hands grazed against his thighs. “Anything. Touch me. Please, Joshie.” 

Tyler made the mistake of sliding down to Josh’s legs and Josh leaned up, grabbing him. He pulled him against his chest, pressing their lips together. “D’you actually have lube, Ty?” Josh asked, putting a hand on Tyler’s chest when he tried to lean closer to capture his lips again.

With a noise of protest, Tyler felt his face heat up slightly. “I do in fact have some, Joshie. Hold on. I’ll.. be right back.” he said, sliding off the other boy and scampering out of the room. Josh took the time to scoot up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard- not quite flush, a few inches between the small of his back and the wood.

He heard the patter of Tyler’s feet as the boy walked around, hurrying to get the stuff and come back to Josh. He looked over to the door whenever the noises stopped just to be greeted by his Tyler in just boxers, holding the lube and, surprisingly, a condom. “Ty, I have condoms, you do realise this, yes?” Josh asked. Well, tried to ask.

The words never escaped his mouth, Tyler not giving him the opportunity. It was like he had blinked and Tyler had just appeared on his lap again, their lips together. He felt Tyler’s lips curl into a sly smile against his, and he couldn’t stop the needy growl that escaped his throat. 

“What’s wrong, Joshie? Impatient?” Tyler asked as he pulled away, pressing a hand to Josh’s chest to keep him from trying to lock lips with the brunette again. Seems the roles had switched, not that Josh would complain.

“You’re hot and I’ve liked you since we were kids and I get off to the thought of you on me or in me almost every day. Yes, I’m impatient, Tyler Joseph.” Josh managed to huff out, his face heating up as he realised what he had admitted.

Tyler was taken aback, but he quickly regained the control he had, smiling. “You get off to me?” he asked, ignoring that his face was surely dusted with a rose red. 

“God, yes. You’re so hot, and I just can’t help myself.” he said with a smirk as the look of Tyler’s face gave him more courage. 

“What do you think about?”

“Fucking you, you riding me, blowjobs, rimming. All of it. God, if you can say it, I’ve probably imagined it.” he said with a small laugh, but it was cut off as Tyler ground his hips against Josh’s, pulling out a moan.

“Can I ride you?” Tyler hummed as he leaned down, pressing open mouthed kisses on Josh’s neck. Josh managed to nod, his hands gripping onto Tyler's hips. “Yeah. God, yes, baby boy.” 

Tyler seemed to perk up at the approval, and he slid back to straddle Josh's legs. He took the other boy’s cock with his hand, guiding it to his mouth to harden him fully. When Josh let out a low moan, Tyler hummed his approval, the vibrations shooting through Josh before Tyler pulled off of him with a low pop! 

Tyler grabbed the condom from beside them and opened it before rolling it onto Josh’s cock, not wasting a second. He then got off the bed, smiling at Josh's protesting. 

“I have to take these off, Josh.” he hummed out, dropping the boxers to his ankles, stepping out of them to crawl back onto the bed. Straddling Josh's hips again, he grabbed the lube that had been carelessly forgotten next to them. 

The cold liquid coated his fingers before he clicked the cap closed again and dropping it on the bed. Tyler kept his eyes on Josh as he reached, prodding at his entrance, his fingers gliding in quickly. 

A moan escaped him, impatiently trying not to just go through the motion of stretching himself. “Ty..” Josh whined, and Tyler couldn't help but smile. He slowly positioned himself over Josh, dropping onto him at an ungodly pace. 

Josh's hands gripped onto Tyler's hips, his fingers digging gently into the soft skin. “Baby..” he managed to get out. Tyler smiled, leaning forward to press their lips together again as he sat comfortably on Josh, rocking his hips slightly.

Josh decided to get as much control as he could, holding the back of Tyler’s neck with one hand as the kiss broke, and he trailed kisses down the side of the brunette’s jaw, down to his neck. He grinned when he found the spot that made Tyler whine and moan, nipping and sucking on it.

“J-Josh, fuck p-please.” Tyler whined out, his hands on Josh’s chest. 

“What is it, baby boy? You’re on me.” he hummed against the skin, smiling slightly whenever Tyler dug his fingers gently into Josh’s chest.

With a small struggle to keep persistent, Tyler began to bounce. Up, down, up, down. The movements were slow, but he counted in his head to keep his mind off of the pleasure Josh was giving him. 

It managed to work until Josh began to thrust upwards slightly, and the angle hit Tyler’s prostate. A moan echoed through the room, raw with emotion, high-pitched. “Right there, baby. Fu-uck!” 

Josh smiled, managing to angle it perfectly before he finally held Tyler’s hips and fucked upwards into the spot. Moans escaped Tyler like a song, egging Josh on until he finally flipped them over, fucking deeply into the brunette. 

“J-Josh, Josh, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Tyler said around his moans, his fingers digging into the sheets he was pressed against. Josh brought his hand between them, stroking Tyler’s aching arousal in time with his thrusts until he finally released across his stomach, his back arching slightly. 

It only took three more thrusts before Josh came, his head falling onto Tyler’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. “So. That was fun. And I wanna do it again. And I would like to truly go out with you. If that’s alright?” Tyler squeaked out after a few minutes.

Josh nodded simply, “Of course, Tyler. I thought you’d never ask.” he finally pulled his head off of Tyler’s chest to smile, leaning over to kiss him. He pulled out of the brunette, pulling off the condom and knotting it before dropping it into the trash bin next to the door. 

He went to the laundry basket, grabbing the towel from earlier, and wiping off Tyler’s chest and tossing it back afterwards. “Josh. Josh, I don’t think I can walk.” Tyler said, embarrassment clear in his tone. Josh simply chuckled, picking Tyler up and moving him underneath the covers. He wrapped his body around the brunette’s protectively, his arm wrapping around Tyler’s waist.

He pressed his lips gently against the boy’s head, smiling at the noise of happiness Tyler gave him. Josh waited for him to go to sleep before falling asleep to the sound of Tyler’s breathing and the abandoned show still playing on the television.

 

\------

“You know you don’t have to keep dating Tyler, right, Josh? It’s been three weeks.” Brendon said over his coffee as Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s cheek. 

“Actually, that’s what we wanted to tell you two about. We’re genuinely dating now.” Tyler said before Josh could say a word, turning his head to kiss the pink-haired boy to emphasize his words. Josh was taken slightly by surprise, but moved his hand up to the back of Tyler’s head, curling it into the short hair as he pulled him closer.

Brendon simply made a face, going back to his coffee. “Damnit. I guess I owe you fifty then, Pete.” Josh pulled his lips from Tyler’s and looked curiously at Brendon. “You only owed him thirty if we dated for three weeks, I thought?”

“We went in afterwards and bet an extra twenty if you guys actually dated. I didn’t think you would.” he explained, taking another sip of the hot liquid. Tyler buried his red face in the side of Josh’s neck, and Josh let out a little laugh.

“Are you guys going to make bets about our relationship now?” 

“Maybe.” Brendon and Pete replied in unison.


	3. Go To Sleep. Peterick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @weallhavedemons
> 
> I apologize for this being just about 640 words lmao whoops
> 
> I had a lot of shit going on over the span of December, and I recently got a Betta fish (His name is Zeus, he is a crowntail splenden, his fins are a fiery red and his body is like a silvery-white and he's a feisty asshole and I l o v e him)
> 
> I hope you guys like it though!! Next one will be coming soon!

“Pete. Go the fuck to sleep.” Patrick groaned, throwing a pillow at the shorter. “Fuck you, Patrick. I’m trying to get this done.” Pete defended, stopping briefly as the pillow hit his back before going back to his work. Patrick let out another, loud groan. “Pete.” 

“Patrick Stump, I have shit to do. Some people have work to do. Leave me alone. You can sleep if you’d quit focusing on what I’m trying to do.”

“What do you actually have to do at-” he stopped to check his phone, “- two in the fucking morning?” 

Pete turned in the chair towards Patrick, who was leaning against the wall while he sat on the bed. “I have a lot of stuff to do. I have an essay to get done, I have someone I have to meet in roughly two hours, I have to go to work in three hours, my stomach hurts and I can’t sleep anyway. What the fuck do you expect me to do? I literally feel like I’m dying, and I need to keep working. You can bother me tomorrow and bitch and moan about me being absolutely ridiculous then. But only then. Right now, you can suck a dick because I have shit that I have to do.” 

Patrick had gotten up in that time and was looking at Pete with an arched brow. “Please, enlighten me on all the shit you have to do because you’re not writing. Who the hell even are you meeting, and why the hell are you meeting them at four in the morning?” He pulled his own chair over from his desk and sat in it in front of Pete, trying to lean over to see what was on the paper that the shorter was so focused on.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not going to get to sleep if you’re sitting here watching me do my stuff either, Patrick.” 

“I’m not going to get shit done with the light on either, Pete Wentz.” 

“Touche, Pat. Touche. However, -” Pete turned to look towards Patrick again, “- I have a ot of shit I still have to do and you have work tomorrow, don’t you? You should try and get some sleep, with your head between the wall and your bed and your pillows and you can sleep like that and I’ll be sure to be quiet and you won’t have to worry about any of it and--” 

Pete was cut off with Patrick smashing their lips together. It was gentle, despite how rough the greeting had been, and the shorter melted into it, humming a tune of assent. Whenever Patrick pulled away, he couldn’t seem to find the breath to speak. “Now will you go to bed, Petey?” 

“Only if you go to sleep with me.” Pete relented after a moment of finding his voice. Patrick simply smiled, standing up and pushing the chair away with the back of his calf. He grabbed Pete’s hand, cutting off the light that had been keeping him awake for three and a half hours, and led him to his bed.

Pete climbed on the bed first, his almost naked body vanishing underneath the covers until Patrick pulled himself in the bed behind him, curling around Pete in a way that had become natural for the both of them. Pete turned his head, pressing his lips against Patrick’s for a second time, his lips curling into a smile at the feeling. 

“Alright. Go to sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow, yeah?” Patrick mumbled against Pete as the boy turned his head back towards the wall, wiggling his way to interlock their bodies perfectly. “No. Not really. I lied. I wanted love.” Pete said over a yawn.

“Pete. I’m literally.. Jesus christ, you could have just asked for love. I’m your boyfriend for a reason.”


	4. You're Cute In Pink. Peterick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3) Person A flirts with Person B in public just to see them blush. Doesn't see it coming whenever Person B gets brave and kisses them.
> 
> PeteAndPatrick, PatrickAndPete. Coffee and kisses? Yes please.

Patrick groaned as he pushed through the glass doors, the smell of coffee and sweets filling his senses and making him feel slightly less pissed off at having to be up before noon on a Saturday morning. “Hey, Patrick!” Brendon, chipper as always, greeted him from the back room. How exactly he had known it was Patrick, the boy would never know- Brendon had a gift, they all swore it. Brendon claimed it was the way they came in, and when. “Hey, Brendon!” Patrick shouted back, though definitely nowhere near as excited as Brendon’s voice ever was. Patrick refused to believe that Brendon was even human.

“Is Gee here yet?” Brendon hummed a response that sounded like a confirmation around a hot cookie as Patrick locked eyes with bright browns, crinkled slightly from a smile that never left Brendon’s face. “Yeah, I’m here.” Gerard said. Ah, how great to hear a familiar, just-as-sleepy voice. Something to balance out Brendon’s excitement. The morning went on as normal until it was 10 am and a golden skinned, black haired, hazel eyed boy came in. He had dark circles under those gorgeous eyes, that Patrick realised were flecked with green around the center when he was closer. 

Brendon was taking his order. There was no reason for him to have looked at Patrick as he said out his ridiculously long order of a drink and a cookie. When they locked eyes, however, Patrick couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks nor could he help how he instantly stared down at his feet. He heard the soft laugh that he assumed came from the boy. “For Pete.” Pete. A perfect name for a perfect Adonis of a man. He said nothing else, not when he got his drink, not a single thing. 

Patrick definitely didn’t watch him as he focused on his laptop, definitely didn’t see the smile that crept onto his face after the first sip of the drink, and absolutely did NOT make eye contact with him again from across the room. “Jesus Christ you’re falling for him harder than when you fell out of that tr--” “Brendon if you try to finish that, I will punch you in the fucking face so hard that Gee will feel it.” Patrick cut him off immediately, ignoring the heat in his face. “Hey!” Gerard complained, shooting a frown to the pair. 

 

Brendon didn’t try to bring it up as directly again, but he did tease any time he saw Patrick looking at the boy. After about thirty minutes, the boy departed and Patrick felt the dread and hate for being awake sinking in without the cute golden skin to look at any more. The boy came in every day at exactly 10 am and got the exact same thing every time. Brendon always took his order, Patrick always stood with a stupid blush on his face, and Pete always shot that million dollar grin.

Gerard or Mikey, whichever Way brother seemed to be working that day, would always help Brendon in the teasing process as Patrick watched the golden god drink his coffee and mess around on his computer for roughly thirty minutes before Pete would leave. One day, Brendon got sick. And Patrick wanted to die and regretted everything that ever made him become born in the beginning of his time. It wasn’t so bad until 10 am came around and Pete strolled in. His normally jet black hair was now blonde, a Metallica shirt loose on his torso and a black jacket covering his arms, the regular black messenger bag across his upper body.

Patrick willed himself not to look at the impossibly skin-tight black jeans that hid his legs and he was so close to telling Gerard and Mikey that one of them had to do it until he realised they had both left him for dead, snickering softly in the corner to each other. His eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat, as Pete shot him that million dollar smile. 

Why was he born again? He barely registered as Pete said what he wanted- he still insisted on saying the full thing, even though Gerard had already moved in and was almost done with his drink while Mikey got his cookie for him. “I like your hair.” Patrick said suddenly, knowing fully well that his face was redder than Gerard’s hair. Pete smiled, “Thanks, ‘Trick.” Patrick furrowed his brows, but before he could say anything, Gerard and Mikey were giving Pete what he had ordered, Patrick took the money and ignored how their fingers brushed, and Pete was strolling off to his normal table. 

This time, he sat where he was facing Patrick, who tried hard to focus on doing anything except for looking at Pete. Just his luck, however- every time that Patrick would look at him, Pete would look over his laptop and smile at him. Then thirty minutes was up, Pete put his laptop in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Instead of going to the door, as per usual, he walked back to the counter. Gerard and Mikey, the fucking traitors, had vanished from sight and Patrick was left to try and not have a panic attack by himself as his anxiety welled up and the large lump in his chest threatened to burst out.

Pete leaned over the counter, a sly smirk playing on those kissable lips. “Is Brendon sick?” Pete asked the question that caught Patrick so easily off guard that the shorter wanted to smack himself for not answering quicker. “Yeah, Ry said he was throwing up this morning.” Pete nodded, “Hey, hope he gets better.” A tan hand dropped onto Patrick’s pale one and that totally didn’t help his breathing situation whatsoever. Patrick forced himself to nod, “Yeah..” 

Pete’s already intrusive motion lingered for a second too long before Pete pushed himself off of the counter and left with a whistle in his tune. Patrick dropped his face onto the counter and a large hand patted his back. “You’re fuckin’ fucked, Patrick.” Gerard laughed out. “Fuck off and murder me, Gee.” Mikey laughed at the short boy’s response to Gerard, “Alright, Pattycakes, chill out.” Patrick groaned again in response. He really was fucked.

Even when Brendon eventually came back, after he had been told about the interaction his absence had caused, Patrick was forced to talk to Pete. Every day would be a new thing with the golden boy. It started with small things, small compliments, and then turned into straight up flirting. For the first time since Pete coming in, Patrick wasn’t at the bar when it hit 10. He was in the back on his phone (not that he was really supposed to be, but Gerard had said it was fine and he was so glad for his friend) in front of the black and white cameras that recorded the front of the store.

He picked his eyes up to see Pete, the golden boy’s happy smile instantly dropping whenever he walked in the door and looked at the bar. He heard it through the thin walls that hid him from view, “Where’s Patrick?” That was definitely Pete’s voice. Patrick slipped his phone in his back pocket and walked out to the front. “You called?” Patrick had become more brazen in the past month when it came to talking to Pete.

“Trickydoodle.” Pete hummed, a small smile on his features again. “Peter.” Patrick deadpanned, moving as gracefully as was possible behind Brendon to fix Pete’s drink. “Thanks, babe.” Pete smiled at him, walking off with the cookie in his mouth and coffee in hand. Patrick blushed deeply, “That didn’t just happen.” Brendon laughed, “Yeah it did. Go talk to him, Jesus.” Patrick rolled his eyes and walked sheepishly over to the table with the assisted pushing of Brendon and Gerard.

He sat across from Pete, who looked up at him from over the top of the laptop, a smile that looked almost feral spreading across his plump lips. “Hey, Tricky. How can I help you?” Patrick scoffed gently, but he didn’t have a comeback to say to it when he felt his face heating up and Pete’s grin widening. Patrick instead settled to watching as Pete took a sip from his drink. The taller let out a barely-there yelp, and Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” Patrick mused. “Not as hot as you.” Pete shot back, which made Patrick blush deeper. Pete didn’t seemed phased at the boy’s reaction, sticking his tongue out and a pathetic whine leaving his lips, his brows furrowing. “I think I burned my tongue. Kiss it make it better?” Patrick rolled his eyes, but Pete moved so that he was sitting in the seat closest to Patrick. His tongue was still out, his head about four inches from Patrick’s- specifically his tongue. 

So Patrick made a decision that could change his life before he could wimp out and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against the tip of Pete’s tongue. He moved back immediately afterwards to see Pete’s golden cheeks were slightly tinged in a pink- which made him think that he must be blushing pretty damn hard because how else would he see that cute of a fucking scene on that perfect tan skin -and his tongue was still sticking out. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. 

Patrick let out a small laugh, pulling a hand up to the back of his neck. His hand was covered by Pete’s as the taller boy pulled him closer and pressed their lips together and Patrick could taste the chocolate chips from the cookie and the strong espresso taste , but something underneath that seemed almost like cinnamon. “You know, it’s a good thing I like sugar because you’re really fuckin’ sweet. Go out with me?” Pete asked, grinning. His cocky demeanor was back, but there was a slight sincerity to his tone.

Patrick rolled his eyes and picked a sharpie out of the apron around his waist. He grabbed Pete’s hand and wrote his number on the golden skin, Pete pulling back to admire it and grinning. Patrick leaned over and kissed Pete’s cheek before getting up. “I do believe it’s about time you got on with your day, Peteyboy. I get off at four.”


	5. S t u d y, asshole. Joeterick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4) Pairing is studying. Every time a question is answered wrong, clothes come off.
> 
> the ot3 at its best yet worst. studying.  
> pete doesnt pay attention in class. joe and trick have a class together and joe is much more interested in his precious boyfriends over calculus. i can relate.
> 
> i lvoe writing joeterick please allow me to write more later <3 
> 
> id love some ideas for more prompts if you've got any! and I love you! thanks for checking this out <3

“Joe, I need to study. Go bother Pete.” Patrick argued as he stared intently at the book that was slowly getting partially on his nerves. “But ‘Trick, I have to study too! I don’t really care about this shit but my mom told me I gotta get it done, you know that!” Pete shouted from the other side of the room, and Patrick let out a sigh. “I should study too.. C’mon, I can’t study like this. It’s so tense. We could make a game out of it?” Joe offered, and Patrick knew he would hate agreeing.

“What kind of game?” Pete asked the question almost before the words were out of Joe’s mouth. “Strip studying.” Patrick looked up from his book, groaning. “Don’t be like that, Patrick.” Pete said, walking over and bumping his boyfriend’s shoulder with his hip. Patrick scowled, “I hate both of you.” Joe laughed, “I mean, you don’t have to, me and Pete could I guess..” Patrick sat there for a moment, weighing his options.

On one hand, he would have to take off his shirt. On the other hand, he could see both of his boyfriend’s naked. On the third hand, he could see them naked without taking his shirt off. On the fourth- no studying would get done if he just watched. After an inner battle with himself, he sighed. “Fine. But actual studying, please.” Joe smiled, “That’s perfectly fine, little darlin’, we can do that. Any question that’s wrong, something comes off.” 

“Joe-Troh, I think the concept of ‘strip studying’ is pretty fucking obvious.” Pete said cockily, grinning like an idiot as he strode across the room and grabbed his books. Patrick laughed softly, shaking his head gently. “Your glasses and your hat counts as a piece of clothing.” Joe whispered into his ear, kissing the boy’s cheek before standing back up straight. “No making out without me.” Pete pouted as he dropped his book to the ground. Joe laughed, “Would you really argue to watch us make out?”

“I would because I agreed to study.” Patrick piped up, grabbing his own book and comfortably sitting cross-legged on the floor, his book rested in front of him. He looked up at Joe and Pete, who were watching each other. “‘Scuse me. I agreed to studying. Don’t make me leave and go to Andy’s.” Patrick scolded, and both boys looked down at him. “Sit, asshole.” Patrick continued, his words not allowing argument so Pete dropped to the ground and Joe followed. 

“Right. Hum. What.. Class exactly are you trying to study for?” Pete asked, looking down at his own book. “Calc.” Patrick hummed absentmindedly as he flipped through his pages. “Same.” Joe spoke up. “Baby, you barely even pay attention in that fucking class. You desperately need to study.” Patrick said, looking up at Joe with a playful smile on his lips. Joe scoffed in return, “I pay attention!” Patrick raised a brow, “Not when you’ve got a hand on my thigh and you’re trying to get me to go to the bathroom with you and you’re texting Pete, you’re not focused on calc.” 

“What! Not fair! I would have gotten a recording or something, right?” Pete said immediately, desperation and a whine coursing through his tone. Patrick felt his face heat up and he watched Joe’s do the same as the taller replied to Pete. “Of course you would have, babe.” Patrick scoffed this time, “Bambi! Fuck you! You’re not fucking me in a dirty bathroom and you will not record it for him. What if it got out? Do you remember when his fucking dick got spread around? I know it’s not a bad dick, and I know Brendon agrees and all that but that doesn’t mean that I want people to see you fucking me senseless in a bathroom. Now. Studying.” 

Pete laughed, “Thanks.” He pushed his book to Patrick and Joe, while Patrick did the same and pushed the calculus book to Pete. Pete hummed, looking through before speaking. “Intermediate Value Theorem, Joey?” Patrick smiled slightly, biting onto his lip to make sure he won’t answer as his head turned to Joe. The boy was blank faced and slightly wide-eyed, “Uh..” Pete let out a small laugh, “Well?” Finally, Joe shrugged and pulled his hoodie off, shaking out his short, curly quiff afterwards.

“Patrick?” Pete asked, turning his eyes to the shorter boy. Patrick had been focused on his other boyfriend, but he shook his head and looked over at Pete. “Yeah?” “The theorem?” Amusement was coursing through Pete’s tone, like he was trying to hold back a joke. “Oh! Uhh, if a continuous function with an interval as its domain takes values f(a) and f(b) at each end of the interval, then it takes any value between f(a) and f(b) at some point within the interval.” Patrick shot the words out like a rocket, like he had been sitting on the answer and waiting- because he really had.

Pete smiled at him, a dazzling white smile taking over plump lips. Patrick watched as his golden hand moved up to tug gently at the silver chain around his neck, his hazel eyes finally flicking to Joe, who was talking. Patrick couldn’t hear what exactly Joe was asking, but he watched as a familiar, slightly nervous look flashed over his eyes. He could hear the nervous chuckle that escaped his lips, followed by an “I don’t know.” He watched with a smile, his face heating up farther as he watched Pete slip the old Metallica shirt over his head, revealing more golden skin and the ink embedded into it.

“Patrick. Rickster. Rockstar, quit staring. You’re making, like, major sex eyes at Pete and I am jealous.” Joe’s voice cut through his ears. “Don’t be jealous that I’m hot, Joseph.” “I’m not jealous that you’re hot because I love that people ignore my ugly just at your hotness but I’m jealous that our boyfriend, who had been fussing about this being for studying, is staring at you like you’re sex on legs. While, I mean, you are the physical embodiment of sex, I feel like we should be studying because at this point we’re going to be naked and Patrick is going to be fully dressed still.”

Patrick’s face heated up farther, partially because he had been caught. He was just glad whenever Pete had taken Joe’s attention. “Well, for starters, thank you. Second, you’re not ugly, Joey. Hot enough for me to be proud to show you off, not to mention you get me hard a lot so.” “Pete, I watched you pop a boner when the toaster went off.” Patrick piped up finally. Joe failed at holding in his laugh, the loud tune echoing through the room. “Hey! Leave me alone! I was sexually frustrated and you wouldn’t let me smash!” Pete tried to defend. “I had literally just let you fuck me ten minutes before you made the fucking toast, Peter.” Pete let out a whine at his words, a pouty expression taking over his features.

“While that’s fucking hilarious, _studying_ was the reason for this.” Joe finally said around his dying laughs. Patrick rolled his eyes, but they continued on. After about five more questions to each of them, Joe was sitting in his boxers and a red face, Pete was pants away from being naked (he informed them he had gone commando,) and Patrick was no longer wearing his hat. 

Patrick yawned, leaning over to the closest boy and resting his head on a naked shoulder, humming drowsily when the arm wrapped around him and his head was dropped to a naked leg instead. “No sleeping. You’re still fully dressed, damn.” Pete whined, but Patrick looked up at him to see him yawning. “Oh, you can’t talk about sleeping.” Patrick shot out, nuzzling against Joe’s leg. He wormed around weirdly and moved Joe’s legs so they were crossed at his ankles. He put his head in Joe’s lap when he was happy with the taller’s position, humming softly.

Joe’s hand rested on his hip, squeezing slightly. Pete raised a brow, but didn’t ask anything. “I’m gonna sleep on my Bambi-pillow.” Patrick purred softly, pulling off his glasses and tossing them blindly, literally, on the floor beside Joe. He heard some protests, but he rested his hand on the boy’s leg and fell asleep too quickly for either of the boys to say much.


	6. Sleep? More Sex Please. Brallon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5) Person A can't sleep so Person B lets them sleep over and cuddle. Person B wakes up to Person A moaning and grinding on them (this is why you don't spoon your crush, children)
> 
> This is the one with Brallon for @weallhavedemons and @blackpoisonoustouch and literally anyone else that is down for slutty bren bc i live for him.

Brendon dropped his head roughly against the bed, groaning for the tenth time in what felt like two seconds. “Shut the fuck up, B!” Josh’s voice shot through the room to his ears, and only made him groan again. He picked himself off of the bed, fishing his phone out of his jeans that were laying across the floor. He went to the number and held the phone up to his ear, his leg bouncing against the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah?” The voice was thick with a deep sleep interrupted and Brendon knew he should feel bad, but he didn’t. “Can I come over?” The bouncing of his leg got more nervous as a few seconds of silence were all that greeted him in response. He was going to ask if the boy had hung up before a broken, slightly muffled “Yeah” came through.

“Give me five.” He ended the call and dropped the phone to pull on the torn skinny jeans from the night before- or the night that was still.. There? Whatever. Brendon was absolutely too busy thinking about other stuff to deal with that. “I’ll be back in the morning!” Brendon shouted and pushed his phone in his pocket, putting on the first shirt that he found before wrapping his leather jacket around his shoulders. “Call me if you need me and don’t get killed.” Josh shouted back at him, and he laughed softly.

He would never doubt that his best friend cared about him, even if they were assholes to each other half the time. It’s just how they were. His shoes on his feet, phone in his hand, and keys in his pocket, he rushed out of the door and down the road. It wasn’t a block down that he was turning down the driveway and letting himself in the home. “Hey, asshole.” Brendon said as he entered the house. 

Hands shoved a steaming mug into his, and he was glad for the warmth already. “Peppermint.” The tall boy walked from the door to the living room and Brendon was quick to follow behind him. The television was on, turned to The Office. “What’s on your mind, Bren?” The question came from nowhere yet Brendon knew it was going to show up anyways. It was hard for him to be in the same room alone with the other unless Brendon had absolutely no other choice. “You know me, Dal. What isn’t on my mind?” 

Dallon hummed a tone of assent, bringing his own mug up to his lips and piercing blue eyes watching Brendon in a way that made the shorter’s skin crawl. He wanted so desperately to tear his gaze away from Dallon’s but at the same time, that was the exact opposite of what he ever wanted when it came to Dallon. “What is it, Bren?” Dallon asked, and Brendon shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. Peppermint and chocolate filled his senses, thank God for Dallon knowing exactly the right ratio of peppermint to chocolate to make Brendon hum with happiness.

“You’re not going to talk your problems out.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of knowing that came with knowing Brendon for years, but Brendon shook his head anyway. Dallon nodded, “Bed or couch?” Normally, when this was asked, Brendon would take one and Dallon the other until one of them changed it (almost every time they were together, one of them changed it and it ended up with them both in the same room.) “Bed.” Brendon hummed out. Dallon nodded, and Brendon picked himself up to go to the familiar room. 

But he didn’t want to sleep alone, he didn’t know he could face his dreams alone, honestly. He needed the warmth and comfort of not only some other person, but of his other person. God, he hated having this stupid crush on Dallon but it was keeping him going, keeping his hopes up. Especially since literally anything he did could be taken as him being him- from hard staged kisses around friends as dares to cuddles and even hand holding once.

“Dallon?” The name broke the silence of the room he was in and it made him so uncomfortable. “Yeah?” Dallon called from the living room. Brendon sat on the bed, biting at his bottom lip nervously. “Will you sleep with me?” There was a silence that was long enough to make Brendon want to say never mind but Dallon shouted back, “Yeah, gimme a second, Bren.” Brendon couldn’t help the small smile that crept over his features as he shed his clothes, only in his boxers and snuggling into the warmth of the large bed that always was so neatly made.

He was nowhere near consciousness whenever the bed dipped so familiarly and warm, strong arms wrapped around his torso. Hot breath tickled against the nape of his neck, a nose nuzzling against his hair. “Good night, Bren.” Dallon’s words were murmured under his breath, and Brendon let the smile on his face grow as he sunk himself closer to Dallon’s grip, humming softly. “Good night, Dal.” 

Brendon whimpered softly as his eyes opened, streaks of light painting the cream walls of the room an off orange as the sun rose from the balcony window. He wiggled back against Dallon, the warm body cozy against him until he remembered his dream. His cheeks flushed but his cock twitched in interest at the thoughts of Dallon- in him, on him, Brendon going down on Dallon, fucking _all of it_. He didn’t immediately realise when he let out a low, breathy moan- luckily, his body remembered that he needed to be quiet, but that didn’t stop the noise from coming. 

He cut it short, capturing his bottom lip between sharp canines and biting hard enough that he was surprised a copper taste wasn’t accompanying the stinging sensation. He was trying to think about anything that didn’t have anything to do with the tall god that he had been crushing on for over seven years but that plan was completely shattered when Dallon shifted with a groan in the shorter boy’s ear and Brendon could feel that he was hard and _against his ass and holy shit that noise was fucking gorgeous, can I bottle it up and keep it forever?_

Brendon being Brendon was _totally_ gonna use the fact that Dallon was asleep, possibly having a wet dream, groaning softly in Brendon’s ear, and was hard to his advantage. How? He moved back slightly so he was just barely moving over Dallon, smiling slightly at the groan of pleasure that entered his ear as he did it. Good thing Dallon wasn’t a light sleeper, or Brendon would probably be fucked- and not exactly in the way he wanted. 

He did it again, a little more boldly. Dallon’s hand gripped his hip, calloused fingers digging against his hot skin. Brendon smiled a little wider, bit a little harder on his lip, and gradually, oh so gradually, was just blatantly grinding against Dallon, his soft moans making time with the taller boy’s. “B-Brendon?” Brendon’s body tensed, his movements immediately stopping and anxiety welled up in his chest. Soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck, a hand snaking around from Brendon’s hip to his crotch. 

Brendon let out a small moan, confused but not going to argue- he had dreamed about this for years, and he obviously wanted it from the way he was grinding against Dallon, after all. “What got you so hard, pretty boy?” Dallon asked, his hot breath steady against Brendon’s neck, making his skin dampen. Brendon moaned as Dallon’s words filled his ears and the boy palmed his cock, “Y-You?” he choked out, but it came out as a question.

Dallon groaned, pulling Brendon’s body back against him again. Teeth entered the side of his neck and Brendon tried hard to hide the way he liked it, but the moan still escaped him like a song. Dallon chuckled against his skin, “Like that, huh?” Brendon wasn’t sure if he needed to answer but he nodded nonetheless, apparently to Dallon’s amusement by the way he laughed again before his teeth were in Brendon’s skin and he didn’t even try to hide the moan this time, letting the noise rack through the quiet room in a way that seemed almost too loud for the still morning.

Dallon’s hand was working him with a deft need, his teeth and tongue and lips never leaving Brendon’s neck. Brendon felt partially bad for not helping Dallon with his problem but then Dallon’s hand was sneaking past his waistband and gripping him fully and that was fucking glorious. Dallon smiled against his skin, leaning around to kiss his jaw. Brendon turned his head, grabbing the back of Dallon’s neck and pressing their lips together. It was an awkward position, his torso half-around, but then he just turned fully around without breaking the kiss and it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore.

He pushed Dallon onto his back, smiling at the breathy chuckle the tall boy let out as he straddled his hips. He dropped himself down, so that there was friction for both of them. The moan that escaped Dallon was to die for, and Brendon dropped his head down to kiss and suck on his neck, marking him as much as he wanted to because there was sure to be marks on Brendon’s neck, so why not? 

“Can I..?” Brendon asked as he moved his head back up, his fingers teasing at the elastic of Dallon’s waistband. Dallon nodded, leaning up and trying to capture Brendon’s lips again but Brendon shook his head, moved back, laughed softly, and scooted down so he was sitting on Dallon’s legs comfortably around his shins. He pulled the boxers down with him, almost purring at the sight of Dallon’s painfully hard erection, the angry red a stark contrast from the fair skin tone of his stomach. He blinked for a second before leaning down, running his tongue from base to tip. 

It wasn’t that he never had done this before, everyone knew he was a hoe for sucking cock, it’s just that this was _Dallon fucking Weekes, the guy he had been crushing on for over seven long years_. The moan that Dallon gave out was almost pathetic, similar to a whimper. Brendon let out a small laugh anyways, looking up at Dallon to see the taller boy was staring down at him, his lip captured between his teeth. 

Instead of immediately going in for it- because what if this never happened ever again? He couldn’t take that risk -Brendon continued to tease. His tongue slipped out between swollen lips to kitten lick at the tip, tracing a vein from base to head at various times. He mouthed lightly at Dallon’s cock, reveling in the way he would plead quietly for Brendon to do something _more_. Dallon leaned down and threaded his fingers into Brendon’s hair, and only then did Brendon take him fully in his mouth. 

Dallon bucked his hips upwards, a broken moan escaping his mouth, “Fuck, Brendon.” Brendon hummed softly around him, focused more on taking him all the way and not choking as he let his air escape from his nose and back. He licked out at what he didn’t already have in his mouth, keeping eye contact with those gorgeous blue eyes that normally made him hide but now made him want to bask out under the deep gaze. “So pretty.” Dallon cooed down to him, his fingers gently massaging Brendon’s scalp while he softly tugged the brown locks. The motion made Brendon moan, the vibrations making Dallon moan in turn. 

“Like that, baby boy?” Dallon did the motion again, a little harder, and Brendon let out a louder moan which caused the vibrations to be more intense. “Gonna be my little cockslut?” The way Dallon said the words made Brendon absolutely fucking _melt_. He pulled off of him, surprised the hand in his hair didn’t try to push him back down. He looked up at Dallon through his lashes, as innocent as he possibly could. “I’ll be anything you want me to be, sir.” The words came out as more of a purr than Brendon expected, but Dallon just grinned, pulling him up to him by the hand in his hair.

“Anything?” Brendon nodded, “Anything at all, sir.” Dallon groaned, smashing their lips together. It was hot and feverish, downright needy, and the tongue that slipped over Brendon’s bottom lip was impossible to deny. Dallon moved back on the bed and Brendon moved with him, whining softly when their lips broke for a second. Dallon let out a breathy laugh, “Wanna ride me?” The words were followed with a nip at his bottom lip, endearing aquamarine eyes focused on his. Brendon couldn’t find his voice so he settled on an enthusiastic nod, pressing their lips together again.

He pulled away for Dallon to speak, “I have some lube in the nightstand..” Brendon laughed, “I know, I tend to use it once in a while.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, but he didn’t really care. He was too caught up in the want for Dallon was being quenched after so fucking long. He leaned over to the nightstand, opening it up and digging around with his tongue stuck out and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He finally felt the bottle, pulling it out with a grin of success and shaking it slightly in front of Dallon.

“You use it?” Brendon felt his face heating up but he nodded, “Yeah, sometimes.. Once in a while..” Dallon blinked at him but grinned, “God that’s hot. What do you do, pretty boy?” Brendon’s face heated up further, averting his gaze from that intense blue gaze. Fingers curled to his chin, forcing him to look at Dallon again, a feral grin on those plump lips. “What do you do?” “I’ve done a _lot_ …” “Like what?” Brendon bit his lip, and the grip on his chin tightened. 

“Like… A lot.. There was the one time after Gabe’s party when I came back here and.. Hah.. came. And then the one time I was daring and actually brought a vibrator in my bag and I was so glad that you were in the shower for so long..” Brendon heard Dallon laugh, felt him move his hips up so that his unclothed erection brushed against Brendon’s clothed one and pulling a moan from his lips. “That’s really fuckin’ hot. Wish I hadn’t taken such a long shower, maybe I could have walked in on you and fucked you into the mattress until my name was the only thing you knew.” 

Brendon let out a pathetic whimper, “Was thinking you might, was hoping you would have. Almost went to the shower, see if you could fuck me.” Dallon smiled as their lips brushed, “Maybe not while I was in the shower, don’t want you to slip or anything.” Brendon laughed, “Oh that’d be a major cockblock right there.” “Your boxers are a major cockblock. Drop ‘em and stretch yourself, pretty baby.” Brendon blushed deeper at the pet name, but did as he was told and got up.

He stood beside the bed, the lube steadily in one hand as he dropped his boxers and took pride in the way that Dallon bit his lip at the sight. He always had been pretty proud of his dick, even if he wasn’t as cocky about it as Pete was sometimes. He crawled back on Dallon’s lap, sitting happily over his thighs. “Stretch.” Dallon commanded, letting go of his lip to trade it with Brendon’s instead, pulling gently at the soft flesh before letting it bounce back against his teeth. 

Brendon laughed softly in response but opened the lube, focusing intently on it as he coated his fingers. He snaked his hand between them, biting his lip gently as he nudged his hole with a single digit. He pushed it in without much hesitation, holding back a moan until Dallon tsked him. “Wanna hear those pretty noises, baby.” Brendon moaned quietly, trying to keep his mind on a steady rhythm. Good thing he spent half of his time as a drummer.

He pushed a second digit in, dropping his hips down slightly to ride his own hand. A moan broke between his lips immediately afterwards. A third digit joined not long after, his fingers scissoring his entrance as he ignored the slight pain that always accompanied the beginning stretch. He dropped his head onto Dallon’s shoulder, letting his hot pants of breath add to the stickiness their interaction was already causing. He heard a packet opening, one that was too familiar for Brendon to really be fully comfortable with in his own head.

He picked his head up and plucked the condom from Dallon’s hands, used his free hand to roll it onto Dallon’s cock while his other steadily worked on himself. “Jesus Christ, Brendon.” Hearing his name in that deep tone made him moan in itself, and he pulled his fingers away from his entrance. He rubbed Dallon’s cock with it to get the lube off- no reason in wasting it -and coating it well enough before walking on his knees forward, wiping his hand on the cover in the pretend of keeping from falling over. “Asshole, you’re cleaning that up.” Dallon said, but his words didn’t hold any malice.

“Mm, sure whatever, Dallon.” Brendon hummed the words distractedly as he sunk onto Dallon’s cock, moaning softly. His breath hitched when he was seated directly onto Dallon, the taller boy’s hands gripping onto his hips in a nearly possessive way. Brendon put his hands on Dallon’s chest, rocking his hips back and forth. “Look so pretty on my cock.” Dallon purred up at him and really, the words sounded like they came from a cheesy porno, but Brendon couldn’t find himself minding when that sexy deep voice was the one saying it.

Dallon put one hand on the nape of Brendon’s neck, pulling his mouth close. Brendon was, once again, glad he could keep up a rhythm as he melted into Dallon’s sweet and spicy kiss, his tongue steady searching Brendon’s mouth. A high pitched moan escaped him when he picked himself up and went to drop himself back down, Dallon thrusting up into him at an angle that hit Brendon’s prostate dead-on. “There it is.” Dallon purred it softly, and he grabbed Brendon’s hips, holding him up and thrusting up into him.

Every time Dallon hit the bundle of nerves, Brendon let out that moan that wasn’t quite as high-pitched anymore- changing from a gasp-like moan to a gentle, breathy one. “Oh fuck, Dal, I’m close.” Brendon whined, and Dallon let out a breathy laugh that broke into a moan. “I am too, pretty boy.” Those words gave him a determination to make Dallon feel as good as Brendon was feeling. “I wanna taste you.” Brendon whined, and Dallon pulled his head closer to kiss him. “Wrong taste.” Brendon said, dropping his hips down to show him what he meant.

Dallon groaned, “Go ahead, baby. Whatever you want.” Brendon smiled and reluctantly picked himself off of Dallon’s lap. He pulled off the condom, annoyed with the latex that was keeping him from the delicious taste he had been wanting for so long. He sat as he had earlier, licking Dallon’s cock and lazily stroking him. “Wanna fuck my mouth?” Dallon nodded, so Brendon put his mouth around his cock and hummed softly, looking up at him. A hand curled into his hair again and a gentle thrust upwards greeted him.

Brendon rolled his eyes, shoving his own head down to meet with Dallon’s thrust, hoping to demonstrate that he should go _faster_. He bobbed his head sloppily, humming softly until Dallon finally got the hint and grabbed his head to still him. His hips thrusted up into Brendon’s mouth at a faster pace, a groan falling from his lips, “You just wanted someone to treat you like a dirty little whore, hmm?” Brendon moaned at the degradation, and just at that time Dallon held his head down, his hips bucking slightly as he released down Brendon’s throat.

Finally, Dallon relaxed, his moans and groans turning into breathy pants and his hand fell from Brendon’s head. The shorter picked his head up, trying hard to get his breath back. “D’you.. C’mere.” Dallon commanded, patting the bed next to him. Brendon crawled over curiously, sitting on his calves with his feet pointed towards each other. It was position he had taken up a lot over the years- everyone wanted a pretty boy to suck their cock, and he took pride in his posture. “Yes sir?” Dallon pressed their lips together as his hand dropped down and stroked his cock. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby.” Dallon groaned out as their lips broke apart and Brendon smiled. He moaned as Dallon’s thumb swiped over his slit, his fingers digging into Dallon’s shoulder. “Gonna cum for me?” Brendon nodded, and Dallon let out a breathy laugh. “Do it then.” How exactly could Brendon deny that command? He felt himself let go, his nails digging deep into Dallon’s shoulders as broken moans fell from his lips. 

Dallon helped him through it, their foreheads together while Brendon kept his eyes tightly shut and his nails in Dallon’s shoulders. Finally, his eyes fluttered opened and a lazy smile grew over his face. “Cuddle me.” he cooed out, releasing his nails and instead wrapping his arms around Dallon’s neck. “Hey, c’mon, baby. Move around, get comfy.” Dallon untangled him from himself and Brendon felt his body being moved around until his back was against the soft bedding.

“I’ve gotta clean this up, you made a mess.” Dallon scolded lightly. “I’ll clean it up.” Brendon shrugged, turning and licking the saltiness from the bed. He looked up to see Dallon raising a brow but simply grabbed his hand and licked the cum off of it. “Now cuddle me, fuckwad.” Brendon’s head dropped back to the bed and Dallon rolled his eyes but cuddled up to him.


	7. I Know. Peterick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's slight angst in this. it's not smutty. pete is sad and doesn't want to ruin his friendship. i apologize. 
> 
> for @weallhavedemons of prompt 5 again.

“Trick?” The door opened, light from the hallway trickling into the dark room. A hum of question was all that sounded in response to the word, and Pete sighed. “Can I.. Hell, I'd say sleep but you know me.. But can I..” he didn't finish the words, simply closing the door behind him and stripping down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleepy figure that was already there. Soft cotton brushed his skin, wispy hair tickling at his face. 

“You know you can sleep in here anytime you want.” Patrick mumbled, “Just sleep and don't talk. Tired.” Pete laughed softly at that, pressing gentle lips against his best friends shoulder. “‘Course, Tricky.” For the first time in a matter of weeks, his thoughts were finally quiet enough that he could sleep, hugging onto his favourite person like a teddy bear. 

Being awakened to low moans and someone against him isn't exactly what he expected for the day, however. He forced himself to stay relaxed- no reason to embarrass Patrick with this. He was probably just having a wet dream about some random hot guy--- “ _Pete_ , fuck. Want you.” Nevermind then. His tone sounded awake and, while thick with lust, clear of sleep. Pete moved his arm so he had his hand on Patrick's hip, something that could be easily brushed off as moving in his sleep. Patrick tensed and went silent immediately. 

After a few moments, probably making sure Pete was asleep, he went back to it. It's not that Pete didn't like Patrick, it was more the fact of a relationship could ruin their friendship and Pete found a way to fuck everything up. So he let Patrick continue on until he heard a half-whimper sound out that Pete had heard enough to know he had come- look, best friends and roommates meant they knew almost everything about each other. 

Pete wanted to cuddle, wanted to grab Patrick and hold him close and tell him he loved him and kiss his face. But instead, Patrick got up, murmuring about how the cum in his boxers was absolutely disgusting. Pete closed his eyes, tried to look relaxed. He let an arm smack the bed, grumbling. “I'm right here.” Patrick mumbled, sounding closer to the bed. Then there was a familiar dip and he felt the cotton shirt and hair was tickling his nose so he put his arm tight around the shorter boy and was just glad he could still do it. 

Neither of them talked about it, Patrick didn't even know that Pete knew. So Pete steadily just hugged onto Patrick with every fiber of his being, knowing but not willing to break apart the only thing that kept him going.


End file.
